


Stop thinking and kiss me

by UndeadRobins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Daniel's thinking too much. Again.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kissathon





	Stop thinking and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Written for my kissathon on Dreamwidth for a prompt from Misbegotten.

"You're thinking again," Sam tells him as she looks up from her computer terminal. Daniel is sitting across the desk from her, his glasses off, fingers rubbing at his face.

He looks up at her, blinking twice to force his tired eyes to focus. "I'm just trying to figure out this translation. Depending on the time it was written, it might mean 'death will follow' or 'riches abound'. It feels like I should make sure I get it right."

Sam smiles and stands up, moving around the desk. She sits on the edge, gently pushing one of Daniel's notebooks out of the way.

"Will it make any difference right now?"

Daniel shakes his head. "But I was thinking that if SG-5 end up back through the 'Gate tomorrow..."

She reaches out and puts her finger on his lips. "If it doesn't matter right now, I think it's time to stop thinking and kiss me."

Not usually one for taking orders, this is one Daniel is pleased to follow.


End file.
